1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package and a manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a semiconductor package having a lead frame and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor technology development, the capacity and performance of semiconductor package devices are improved to meet the demands of users along with the miniaturization and high-efficiency oriented development of electronic products. Therefore, multi-chip module becomes one of the researching focuses in recent years, in which a semiconductor package device is formed by stacking two or more chips, thereby chips with different functions are integrated into a semiconductor package device. In addition, the multi-chip module may reduce a length of a connection circuit between the chips, so as to shorten a delay time and an access time of a signal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional package device 1 includes a plurality of packages 11 to 14 stacked with each other. Each package 11 to 14 respectively has a chip 111, 121, 131, or 141, a lead frame 112, 122, 132, or 142, and an encapsulation 113, 123, 133, or 143. The chip 111, 121, 131, or 141 is respectively electrically connected to the lead frame 112, 122, 132, or 142. The encapsulation 113, 123, 133, or 143 respectively encapsulates the chip 111, 121, 131, or 141 and a portion of the lead frame 112, 122, 132, or 142. In addition, the lead frames 112, 122, 132, and 142 are electrically connected to each other.
The semiconductor package device 1 has an improved operating performance due to the chips 111, 121, 131, and 141. However, for signal transmission, the chips 111, 121, 131, and 141 share the lead frame 112 as an input/output (I/O) port, such that it is difficult to control the signal. Because of the limit of the number of the I/O ports, the semiconductor package device 1 is not applicable to package the chip with complicated wires, and the stacking number of the package may also be limited.
Therefore, it becomes one of the important topics how to provide a semiconductor package capable of increasing the number of the I/O ports to improve the stacking package performance of the semiconductor package.